The story of Akiho Kaguya
by KiwiKirkland
Summary: The story of Akiho Kaguya's life


Hey people who have decided to read my fan fiction I want to tell you now I am new writer so plz no mean comments.

I don't own naruto but I do own my OC

Meh-talking

Meh-thoughts

Meh-demon talking

...(¯`v´¯)

...¸.·´

/

/ \

Prologue

It all started when I was 9 months old and when I used the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai, for the first time.

I know what you are thinking "What _baby_ could use a Kekkei Genkai? What _parent _would put their child in a situation that needed it? "

Well, when being raised by battle loving barbarians, you learn quickly to do things most would find impossible, or you die. My name is Akiho Kaguya and this is my story.

My parents were having me train at such a young age because they wanted me to be like Kimimaro who was 3 years older then me. Who also had a natural talent for fighting, he is so strong that even his father was scared of him and locked him up in a prison since he was 3 only letting him out if there was a war that Kimimaro needed to fight in. Right now I'm 2 and I'm going to fight with Kimimaro for the first time and my parents are already making plans for my funeral, which just meant my body getting turned to ash and the ashes being poured into the river which ran along side my clans village that the elders basically ruled over. Right now I'm getting dressed for my fight that I WILL WIN, even if it kills me. I looked into the mirror that was in the corner of my room. An looked at the crimson circles on my forehead mine were much darker then anyone's in the kaguya clan then looked into the blank yellow eyes that looked back at me through the mirror I got my mothers dark red hair and pointed ears and my fathers cat like yellow eyes.

While I began to walk through my rooms door my lil sister who looked like my dad came up to me crying and hugged my leg and said,

"Please

**don't go fight him, mommy already said that you were going to leave to the clouds after the fight. Please don't leave me!"**

I replied **"I'm going to be fine and don't you listen to what mother says about my fights ok, little Akimi." **

That was my only sister (will the only one I actually consider as one) and the youngest of the my siblings, the oldest was my older brother Akimitsu then my older sister Akiha then me and my lil brother Akira who our father killed at age 1 for showing signs of autism, my father was going to kill Akimi also since she was Akira's younger twin and if not for me he would have.

**Flashback**

It was a dark day like every other in this prison which lots of people thought was a home but home is were the heart is and my heart is not in this home. As I was walking to the nursery to check on Akimi, and Akira since I knew my mom would do nothing since Akiha was the one who took care of me till I was able to walk then she stopped even looking at me. Then I heard a baby cry in the nursery but the cry did not last wrong, so I took off running as fast as I could. When I got to the nursery I seen Akira's motion less body was on the floor in a puddle of his own blood still alive so I rush towards him ready to use the jutsu that my sensei taught but then I was kicked to the other side of the room and as I prepared to get up I noticed that the person who hurt my lil brother was his own father Arashi he had grey/white hair with yellow cat like eyes. Then he took out another kunai and threw it towards the barely alive Akira, and knowing that I now could do nothing for him I took off running toward Akimi's crib and grabbed her and ran out the room heading to my room with my father running after my so I dropped some marbles that I kept in my pockets which cause him to go down cussing which cause Akimi to start crying. Once I reached my room I locked my door and put Akimi on my bed and pushed my dresser infrout of my door so my father could not hurt Akimi.

**Flashback End**

Akimi had my father's white/grey hair but our mother purple eyes and Akimitsu had none of my parent's looks he had green blue hair and onyx eyes and Akiha looked exactly like our mother with crimson hair and our mothers purple eyes. An Akiha and Akimi will not be fighting or training since they were so fragile. After I got Akimi off my leg I began walking toward the back where me and Kimimaro will be fighting and once I got out there I saw that he was already out there just standing there with a blank expression and I could see why his father was scared of him, as I took a step toward him it felt like there was a hundred pound weight on my chest. As soon stepped onto the grass my father came and grabbed me and dragged me away from Kimimaro.

" You will beat him you got it, then I can over throw

**his father since he would no longer have his little weapon so don't hold back on killing him!" **he yelled 

"Yes father." I replied

"Well, well, well this is the poor child who will be fighting Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro's father said sarcastically to my father 

"Yes this is the child who will be fighting your son and the one who will win and her name is Akiho."

he replied

"An how old is Akiho?

Kimimaro's father asked

"She is 2."

My father replied

"I don't think there is much of a chance for her in this fight since Kimimaro is 3 years her senior."

"Please don't under estimate me Sir."

I replied before my father could. Then my father took me back infrout of Kimimaro and then I got into fighting position.He looked at me with sad eyes and got into his fighting position also and then the elder who was in charge of this fight yelled go and as soon as he did I was running toward kimimaro. I then made the bone in my arm grow till it pierced through my hand and was three inches and sharpened to a point. He did the same but his was longer then mine by two inches. I then jumped up a couple feet into the air and dove toward him like a hawk would do to its prey. But before I could wound him he blocked it and with his other bone blade (that I did not notice till now) he shoved it through my stomach and threw me to the ground.

"How could you be so weak?"

A voice asked me as I lay there in my life blood as my heart betrayed me by pumping more and more out slowly killing me.

"_Who are you?" I questioned _

"_I am the ten tailed demon, known as Jubi." _The mysterious voice answered

"_But how are you in me you're supposed to be sealed on the moon."_ I questioned

"_That is secret but I'll let you borrow some of my chakra so you can beat this boy."_

And then the voice disappeared. As I struggled to stand I heard the gasps of my fellow clan members and the whispers of how they could not believe that I was able to stand and more importantly that I was still alive. After several long moments later I felt a wicked chakra bubble up in my stomach and as it began flowing into my chakra veins it felt as if there was fire running there my veins rather then chakra. I could also feel my ears elongate I little more and my slightly short hair started to look more ragged, I then caught I look of my self in a window and seen that my eyes had turned into a eerie bright yellow. An when I was about to attack I heard the horn that meant we were heading into battle, which was odd since I had heard it two nights ago. Which only meant that they were running from our enemies. I then heard my father tell my mother to take Akiha to safety not even caring for what ever happened to Akimi, so seeing my chance in escaping the claws of my clan I quickly ran toward Akimi and took of running as fast as I could in the direction of Amegakure which from what I've heard is the safest of the closer countries. Will Konaha is the most safest but since they are going through a war with the Rock country so Amegakure it is I thought, as I ran to a patch where there was enough room to lay down and sleep and start a fire.

An once I got there I sat Akimi down beside me and covered her with the out side jacket thing of my kimono since I usually wear a silk white shirt under it.

I hope you people like it plz leave a comment. an if you know what the outside jacket thing of a kimono plz tell me

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
